


sankta

by Marenke



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catholic Guilt, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, One-Sided Attraction, Religious Conflict, Religious Ecstasy, but not like. real catholic. but it's THERE, tolya is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The weirdest thing about knowing a saint, Tamar thinks, praying and waiting for the sun to rise, is that saints rarely have needs in the stories. Not the human kind of needs, at least: only the most holy, above earthly needs ones.
Relationships: One-sided Tamar Kir-Bataar/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	sankta

**Author's Note:**

> for ladiesbingo, prompt filled: sensual pleasures  
> anyway anyone else read the book and when the revelation they were twins came into play thought oh shit! religious ecstasy! or was it just me

The weirdest thing about knowing a saint, Tamar thinks, praying and waiting for the sun to rise, is that saints rarely have _needs_ in the stories. Not the human kind of needs, at least: only the most holy, above earthly needs ones.

In all books she and Tolya read, all saints were figures who never needed anything for themselves, always giving, receiving nothing but pain and blood in return.

As such, she figures, rising her hands to greet the sun, it is weird Alina needs so much. She _needs_ peace, she _needs_ a break, she _needs_ the third amplifier - so many _needs_ unmet. It does not match her mental image of a saint. It’s odd, to be alive at the same time as a saint, and to know one so intimately. Or, at least, Tamar figures she knows. It's hard to say: Alina is stand-offish at best. The warmth of the rising sun bathes her entire, body, and she closes her eyes.

The sun caresses her face, and for one moment, Tamar pretends that it’s Alina’s fingers in her hair, her lips in Tamar’s forehead, caressing her closed eyelids and cheeks, feather-light on her own lips, a barely there kiss. The sun touches the skin of Tamar’s exposed neck, and it’s _her_ lips, slowly dragging themselves through her skin, teasingly slow.

A ray of light warms her chest, fingers delving past her shirt and touching her breasts carefully as Tamar goes along the prayer mechanically, kneading them with gentleness Tamar does not feel deserving of, and bites back a moan as the light lips kiss the skin of her neck, a low laugh making her skin tingle as if she _knows_ what Tamar was feeling, fingers dragging themselves low, lower, into the band of her pants -

Tamar snaps her eyes open, shuddering at the thought of thinking such unholy things about a holy figure. What would Alina think, were she to know about the pool of wetness growing between her tights? A shake of her head to clean her thoughts, and it mostly works.

She shouldn’t be thinking like that during mass, and yet, here she was, having some weird vision/dream about the girl she works for. What a nice day she’d have, if this was a premonition of things to come.

 _Do not think of Alina doing these things to you_ , Tamar tells herself, _she is a holy figure with no need of your brand of nonsense -_

The cries for _Sankta Alina_ hit her first, breaking Tamar out of her thoughts, and she wonders what may have made the common folk go overboard for - until she sees a flash of bright blue and gold in the morning sun, and knows it by heart. _Alina_.

“Shit.” She mutters, Tolya already going to save their saint, and Tamar doesn’t hesitate. There is their holy saint, Sun Summoner, Sol Koroleva - Alina, eyes glazed, a moment away from being the bones in a seller’s expositor. That’d be bad if she sees, knows and realizes what they are, so they start working on getting Alina away from there, away from Tamar's sin, even if she does not know it.


End file.
